My Immortal
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Bella always felt out of place. She thought her life was perfect until she woke up alone. Edward had been cheating on her with Alice and Rosalie. Edward hadn't even left for her safety but for a clean slate. He took his chance when she cut her finger. She didn't even shed a tear when he left but laughed in his face. Two versions of chapter one have been posted please pick one...
1. Chapter 1

Im posting two versions of chapter one.

Version one basic summary : Stefan kills Charlie and compels bella to forget about it and that Charlie died to an animal. Bella feels theres nothing left for her in that town but bad memories so she moves to mystic falls. She sees Stefan and remembers him because of her shield.

Version two basic summary: Bella gets frustrated with Charlie and pushes him down the stairs. He dies and shes in physical pain. She becomes a werewolf (TVD Werewolf)

REVIEW YOUR FAVOURITE. VERSION TO GET 5 REVIEWS FIRST WILL BE CHOSEN.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, I don't want you anymore..."

"Are you serious?" I nearly laughed at how pathetic he sounded.

"I'll hurt you if I stay..."

"Are you really that pathetic?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Bella..."

"Edward I love you cover up story" I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped me.

His eyes widened for a minute before looking around frantically, "Bye Bella"

I watched as his form turned into a blur before disappearing.

Edward didn't leave me for that reason. That was his pathetic excuse of a cover up. I had found out a couple of days before my birthday...

Flashback

_ I woke up at 12:00pm and found that Edwards form wasn't next to me which greatly confused me. He was always next to me while I slept. I hadn't ever woke up in the middle of the night either...Quietly, I tip-toed down the stairs and outside without waking up Charlie. The atmosphere felt different as I stepped out into the night. The air felt colder than usual as it bit at my cheeks and I couldn't see a star in the sky. They were all covered with black clouds. I shook the strange thoughts from my head as I creeped around the block to see if Edwards Volvo was still hiding there. Surprisingly It was still there. I reckoned he'd gone to get something from the Cullens house but I wasn't entirely sure so I drove his Volvo over there. The Volvo didn't make a sound as I drove, and its tires didn't screech loudly when I pulled up outside the Cullens. As I got out of the car, I noticed some shadows moving in Edwards room. I could tell two were in there because Edwards wall was made entirely out of glass however I could barely see who was there though because I was too far back and the window was too high up. Silently, my feet padded up closer to the window, and as I got closer the image became clearer. As I craned my neck up to see the image I nearly fell over with disgust. Rosalie and Edward were kissing fiercely. I felt bile rise to my throat as I ran back into his car and drove home. My fingers trembled on the wheel which I was clutching so tightly, my knuckles were white. I kept expecting tears to brim and sorrow to fill me but no, all I felt was anger course through my body as it trembled with annoyance.  
_

Flashback

And then the day after, something drove me to go and see if what I saw was real. I just expected it to be a dream or should I say nightmare but the next time was even worse.

_Flashback_

_I had set an alarm for 12:00pm and as I woke up, I wasn't shocked to find Edwards body missing from my bed. Again I followed the same routine of leaving the house, driving the Volvo and arriving outside the Cullens house. This time was similar to the last but there was a shorter figure with and taller figure. My suspicions were confirmed correct when I approached the wall and looked up to see Alice and Edward kissing. Through all this I wondered where Jasper and Emmett had been. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I found Edward lip-locking with Esme. Then again Esme was way too sweet to betray Carlisle. My thoughts had turned angry and dark when I felt betrayal hit me. Alice and Edward had betrayed me, my best friend and boyfriend. Quickly I pulled out my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture. If Rosalie was there the next night I'd do the same.  
_

_Flashback_

When I found Rosalie there again, I took the photo and printed them off. I wrote Jasper and Emmett a separate letter each telling them about what I saw and put the pictures in-all I felt was sympathy for them, they were always so nice to me, they didn't deserve it- I also wrote at the end I was planning on breaking up with Edward, which I was but Edward beat me to the chase when I cut my finger he had found his loop hole out of our relationship. In fact Jasper wasn't even looking at me until Edward threw me into a glass table. He did it so he could leave me with a clean slate. Just before I cut my finger I handed Jasper and Emmett the letters and told them to read them privately without their other halves to which I received a glare from the two females. Edward was also glaring at me with jealousy for some reason and asked me whether he got a letter. Which I proudly responded with a confident, smug no.

Which brings us to where we are now. I rolled my eyes and began to walk back to my house. Something felt off as I touch the door knob. I felt a shiver of fear run up my arm, warning me away from this house. I Ignored my weird sense and flung the door open and what met my eyes broke my heart. There stood a man which I assumed to be a vampire, with Charlie in his arms, blood dripping from his neck. His eyes had rolled to the corner of his eyelids and his breathing had stopped. The mans eyes looked hungry and frightening which made me try to back away which caused me to fall down the door step. In seconds he was hovering above me. I could see the whites of his eyes were crimson and red veins had popped up beneath his eyes. I could also faintly see through my faze that he had vampire teeth sticking into his bottom lip. I had never seen this type of vampire before and for once I was scared. I thought today my life would end. I really did.

He looked me dead in the eye as he said, "You are going to forget what happened"

"I am going to forget what happened" I said.

"An animal got into your house and tore your dad to pieces"

"An animal got into my house and tore my dad into pieces"

"You fell down the stairs trying to escape the animal"

"I fell down the stairs trying to escape the animal"

I blinked and looked up at the clouds covering the sky. I felt a dull ache at the back of my head from falling. I felt tears drip down the side of my eyes as my heart clenched in pain at my fathers death. I got up and debated whether to call the police or not. I felt it was bad to leave him but I needed to. I had to. I wanted to leave this life behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, I don't want you anymore..."

"Are you serious?" I nearly laughed at how pathetic he sounded.

"I'll hurt you if I stay..."

"Are you really that pathetic?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Bella..."

"Edward I love you cover up story" I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped me.

His eyes widened for a minute before looking around frantically, "Bye Bella"

I watched as his form turned into a blur before disappearing.

Edward didn't leave me for that reason. That was his pathetic excuse of a cover up. I had found out a couple of days before my birthday...

Flashback

_I woke up at 12:00pm and found that Edwards form wasn't next to me which greatly confused me. He was always next to me while I slept. I hadn't ever woke up in the middle of the night either...Quietly, I tip-toed down the stairs and outside without waking up Charlie. The atmosphere felt different as I stepped out into the night. The air felt colder than usual as it bit at my cheeks and I couldn't see a star in the sky. They were all covered with black clouds. I shook the strange thoughts from my head as I creeped around the block to see if Edwards Volvo was still hiding there. Surprisingly It was still there. I reckoned he'd gone to get something from the Cullens house but I wasn't entirely sure so I drove his Volvo over there. The Volvo didn't make a sound as I drove, and its tires didn't screech loudly when I pulled up outside the Cullens. As I got out of the car, I noticed some shadows moving in Edwards room. I could tell two were in there because Edwards wall was made entirely out of glass however I could barely see who was there though because I was too far back and the window was too high up. Silently, my feet padded up closer to the window, and as I got closer the image became clearer. As I craned my neck up to see the image I nearly fell over with disgust. Rosalie and Edward were kissing fiercely. I felt bile rise to my throat as I ran back into his car and drove home. My fingers trembled on the wheel which I was clutching so tightly, my knuckles were white. I kept expecting tears to brim and sorrow to fill me but no, all I felt was anger course through my body as it trembled with annoyance.  
_

Flashback

And then the day after, something drove me to go and see if what I saw was real. I just expected it to be a dream or should I say nightmare but the next time was even worse.

_Flashback_

_I had set an alarm for 12:00pm and as I woke up, I wasn't shocked to find Edwards body missing from my bed. Again I followed the same routine of leaving the house, driving the Volvo and arriving outside the Cullens house. This time was similar to the last but there was a shorter figure with and taller figure. My suspicions were confirmed correct when I approached the wall and looked up to see Alice and Edward kissing. Through all this I wondered where Jasper and Emmett had been. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I found Edward lip-locking with Esme. Then again Esme was way too sweet to betray Carlisle. My thoughts had turned angry and dark when I felt betrayal hit me. Alice and Edward had betrayed me, my best friend and boyfriend. Quickly I pulled out my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture. If Rosalie was there the next night I'd do the same.  
_

_Flashback_

When I found Rosalie there again, I took the photo and printed them off. I wrote Jasper and Emmett a separate letter each telling them about what I saw and put the pictures in-all I felt was sympathy for them, they were always so nice to me, they didn't deserve it- I also wrote at the end I was planning on breaking up with Edward, which I was but Edward beat me to the chase when I cut my finger he had found his loop hole out of our relationship. In fact Jasper wasn't even looking at me until Edward threw me into a glass table. He did it so he could leave me with a clean slate. Just before I cut my finger I handed Jasper and Emmett the letters and told them to read them privately without their other halves to which I received a glare from the two females. Edward was also glaring at me with jealousy for some reason and asked me whether he got a letter. Which I proudly responded with a confident, smug no.

Which brings us to where we are now. I rolled my eyes and began to walk back to my house. As I entered the house I was met with an all to familiar scene. Charlie was glaring at me.

"Where ha-"

"Edward broke up with me" I snapped at him, cutting him off.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, gaping at me in shock.

"I told you he wasn't worth i-"

"Shut up Dad!" I yelled at him, sending him my own glare as I stomped up the stairs. However he was quick to follow.

He tapped my shoulder, "I told you so. I knew i-"

"Shut the hell up dad!" I screamed at him and I lost it. I clenched my fists before spreading my palms wide and pushing him down the stairs.

I came to my senses just before he landed and saw the heartbreak in his eyes. All too soon he fell like a doll to the ground and he wasn't moving. Or breathing.

"Dad?" I whispered as I ran down the stairs. "Dad!" I cried whilst shaking him but I stopped short when a pain shot through my body.

"Aghh!" I screamed out in agony as the pain got worse. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to try and cope.

I landed on all fours and began to scream in pain. Louder and louder. My neck craned up and my head began to bang. I could hear the thump of my heart speed up in my ears as I let out one final scream. I caught a glimpse of my eyes in the window and for a moment I nearly mistaken myself for a Cullen. My eyes were now a bright shade of yellow and orange.

W-what was I?

I needed to leave. Now.

My arms felt like lead which made it difficult to get up. I didn't even think to grab any clothes as I stumbled outside and into my truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**The winner was...VERSION ONE! People seriously couldn't stand Bella killing Charlie, however my friend, Littlehouse4evr said she'd write the second version. So you know where this is, this is where Klaus and Stefan have just left Mystic Falls. I haven't seen all of Vampire Diaries yet, I'm on season 3 so please correct me if I write something incorrectly. However Elena and Damon will not end together in this story, it is BellaXDamon.**

**Chapter Two**

I sucked in a deep breath of air before I put the small note on Charlies lifeless form.

_An animal got in, and killed Charlie. Don't look for me. I'm moving on. _

_- Bella XX_

I bit back another round of tears before I walked up the stairs and went into Charlies bedroom. I don't know why but it felt as if I was violating him some how by taking the money he left for me. He told me he wasn't going to be around forever...I felt a lump rise in my throat at how literal his words were. I managed to swallow it down before slipping the money into my pocket. I walked back down the stairs and stroked Charlies now cold forehead.

"I love you daddy" I murmured before kissing his forehead.

I shivered as the feeling of death hung heavily in the air. I needed out. Now.

Quickly, I dashed outside but paused for a moment as a fresh gush of wind hit me in the face. My whole form shook from the cold as I grasped my arm with my hand trying to gain some warmth. I shook my head and got in my truck. For a moment I just sat there, frozen. Then my emotions came through. I howled out in pain, crying. Suddenly a thought hit me. Why hadn't Charlie shot the animal? I mean come on everyone knows Charlie _always_ carry's a gun.

Slowly, I got back out again. I knew I was treading on dangerous territory going back into examine his...remains...

Swiftly, I darted back inside into the house. I wanted to say into the warmth of the house but I couldn't. My outsides may be warm but my insides were like frozen ice going back in there. I looked a Charlies limp form and only then did I notice how pale he looked. His cheeks had a darkened colour to them and all of his showing skin was as pale as snow. Just as my eyes were about to wonder down further my eyes caught on to two small dots on his neck. Bite marks. Vampire bite marks. Did Victoria come back? I thought to myself. A small part of my mind was nagging at me telling me that I knew what did this to Charlie. But it seemed as if when the animal came in I had fallen unconscious...

I breathed heavily through my nose and reminded myself I needed to leave. I sprinted back outside and back into my truck. Where would I go? Maybe I should just go to the airport and grab the cheapest flight. I didn't want to think about this. Not now. I turned the engine on before I turned the radio on.

Suddenly a song I had never heard before played through the old speakers.

_**"My Immortal"**_

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

_...me, me, me._

I guess thats how I feel about Edward. He'll always have a small part of me, because I loved him once. _Loved _not love. He always captivated me, stopping me from going where I wanted. He controlled me. Not anymore. I was moving on from this town. This life. I'll start over. Start a new life as a stronger girl.

I smiled at my thoughts and full on grinned. This day had been so strange, it had left me emotionally wore out.

I decided to pull up at a motel because the airport was still about a half an hour drive away.

As I got out, I wondered where I was going to go. Maybe somewhere in Virginia? My thoughts were cut short as I bumped into a hard chest which caused me to fall straight onto my butt.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he pulled me up.

That was when I got a good look at his face. His eyes were a strange colour of green, more like a faded jungle green. His hair looked remarkably similar to Edwards which nearly caused me to laugh. His eyebrows were drew together and he had sort of a brooding look. He wore a deep frown and his eyes gazed down at me. For some reason he looked so...familiar...

"Do I know you?" I asked him while I scanned my brain for some sort of name to put to the awfully familiar face.

"I've never seen you before.." He said in quite a strained voice, something that sounded like regret and grief.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him as I searched his eyes for a moment to see if I got any type of reaction from him. Something flickered across his eyes but it only lasted a second before he shook his head and walked off. Strange. I thought. Maybe I thought I recognized him because of his Edward hair.

I walked inside of the motel and booked a room for the night. I thanked the woman at the counter before taking a seat in the lounge since I wasn't tired just emotionally wore out. I relaxed in the chair but suddenly someone across the room caught my eye. A man was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking at me with mischief and malice. He looked like a perfect example of a trouble maker. He even had one of those black leather jackets. His eyes moved across the room to the door which made me turn to see what he was looking at. The strange man walked in and walked over to the trouble maker. The guy whispered something in the green eyed mans ear to which he responded with a nod. This made his smirk widen into something that looked so wicked and obnoxious. I didn't want to see anymore.I sighed and got up and went to my room however as I passed them I heard one whisper something about 'Mystic Falls'

Hmm... I thought.

**AN : Can anyone guess who the boys were? Can anyone guess what they were talking about? If you can guess either first I'll give you the beginning of the next chapter...If you get both right first, I'll write you the next chapter first and give you it before I post it.**


End file.
